Sugar
by Blackdove085
Summary: I'm under Snow's control and if I don't do what he says he'll destory my family. I'll have to spend time with the monster named Cato. But the more time I spend with him... the more I realize that he's human. Will I be able to tell the differences between a monster and a man.


Okay so since no one has taken over this story from sMoShFiRe, I PMed her and asked her to let me take over, she said I could blah, blah, blah. I am rewriting this in my style because in truth I feel wrong for copying and Pasting her work, I told her that I was going to anyways. I will keep this closest to the idea I think she was going for. I would like for you to review this to tell me if you like Smoshfire. I do not own the idea of the story which belongs to Smoshfire nor The Hunger Games also belongs to Suzanna Collins. I love you my little readers and I will see you next time on I'm Broken.

* * *

_Make me your Enemy_**  
**

_If that makes it easier  
_

_For you to finally see it's the end  
_

_Then She carries on,  
_

_She carries on...  
_

_She carries on...  
_

_In her own way.  
_

**She wants Revenge- Sugar**

* * *

I sat down on the push red chair waiting in Snow's office, I cradle my face in my hands before I took a deep breathes. I know it's something bad, Haymitch's words still echoed through my head. Obliviously I didn't play their games like how they wanted me to, That I gave both Rue and Peeta proper funerals then what the Capitol gives them, shipping them like their just gifts. What gets me the most furious is that I'm forced to deal with sharing the crown with an monster, he pissed off at me because He was suppose to win, kill Peeta and then me.

I hate how he's alive, he slaughtered so many people, like it was a sport. He's the reason why Peeta's not alive. I was brought out of my thoughts when I smelled roses and… blood? How could someone stink of blood so strongly, I brought my hand up and I saw him, the man that pushes us to celebrate the Games, how he turned his head to the inner District train to win and have the outer districts starve, he's a Dictator. "I'm glad to have you Miss. Everdeen." He said to me as he sat behind his desk. I nodded my head towards him., it'll be easier if I just bit my tongue.

"SO let's just cut to the chase shall we, you know why are you here, practically made the Capitol look stupid…you made me look stupid. That's not a good, because of you there is talk of uprising for a short time, but now you gave them a face. I don't like this, tell me Katniss why do we have the Hunger Games?" he asked me as he stood up and started to walk back and forth.

"To remind the districts that you won in the Dark ages." I simply told since I've heard it since the day I was born.

"That is true, but it's also to prove a point that…we…the Capitol can decide what we could do to you. I thought it was perfect, Having people lose hope…but you Katniss Everdeen is almost ruined. What you need to learn _little girl_ that no one gets away with mocking the Capitol, the very people who forgave you for the chaos that was caused in the Dark Ages." He told me as he stood in front of the large window looking through out the Capitol. He's crazy!

"Then why didn't you just have me killed then?" I asked him, if he didn't like how I almost ruin his prefect control method, how he turns each District against each other. Why didn't he just end it there.

"Because Miss Everdeen, That will give the uprising more power…I thought of a better idea tat will not only stop the uprising but you entirely." he told me before he turned and looked towards me with a sickly sweet smile on his face. "Cato is a handsome young man…isn't he Katniss." he said causing me to look down and fight the tears, Flashes of how I missed his hand and the arrow landed into his shoulder with my last arrow, Peeta's Blue face looking at me with love I could never give him, and with Cato's mocking laughter before he threw Peeta off the Cornucopia before the mutts chewed on him like a piece of meat. "Well Katniss, I think that since the Idiot Crane kept you alive, it oblivious means that you two would make amazing tributes for the future games." I continued causing me to look up at him with horror and started to shake my head.

"Yes Katniss I'm arranging your marriage to Cato. But I'll remove your children from the reaping bowels if you, tell this whole nation that you didn't love him…actually that you hated him and that all long Cato was your love interests, that's why you dropped the Tracker Jacker nest on Glimmer. And demand that you stay with Cato in two because you need him." He told me and I was about to protest. I'm not going to make myself out to be some lying whore!

"If you don't do this Miss Everdeen I'll make sure hat your little sister is tortured to death as you watch it. Do I make myself clear?" he asked me causing me to nod my head. I then started to think about Cato, he hates me.

"What are you going to tell Cato to make sure he does this." I tell him, causing him to laugh.

"That won't be hard Katniss because he doesn't hate you as much as you think. You see Miss Everdeen we had to edit out Mr. Teufel pleasing himself as he moaned out your name and it happened quite a lot after training and in the Arena." He told causing me to make a face of disgust. "So I highly doubt he'll be any trouble." after he said that There was a knock on the door. "Right on time." he said before he told the person on the other side to come in. "Hello Mr. Teufel , take a seat right next to Miss Everdeen, I have to share this with both of you." he told Cato. I glare at the monster next to me as he did the same.

"Scum." he said to me.

"Murder." I snapped back.

"Is that anyway to treat you will treat each other in the future, you will be getting married the day before the Quell starts." he told both of us.

"What do you mean 'getting married'?" he asked snapped as he gripped onto the leather armrest. "I'm not marrying that rat from Dis-" He was cut off by Snow.

"Mr. Teufel, you can stop you act, I know about the events before and during the games that you did to yourself while thinking about Miss. Everdeen. She already knows to." he told Cato, causing him to clench his jaw and bare his teeth, he acts like an animal. "But anyways, I will give you three tries to have your baby if it doesn't work I will have cameras installed in the bedroom of your honeymoon suite, and keep both of you locked in there until it over as I watch. I also expect that you have an actual sex life. Meaning that if you two stop doing this I will turn you both into Avoxs, understand." he told us, I nodded my head yeas.

"It shouldn't be hard for you Mr. Teufel since you had extra hormones injected into you to make you hit purity earlier to build muscle." Snow said to Cato as he slowly nodded his head, that was when I notice slight pink on Cato's cheeks. Is he embarrassed for being caught at doing…THAT. "You both know that your interview is next week and I want you two to start now as soon as you both go to the top floor. Your mentors will b sharing the second. And remember what I said Katniss." he told me before I walked out with Cato.

Before I could walk ahead of him he grabbed onto my shoulders and slammed me against the wall, I looked up in his blue eyes in fear but then tried to become neutral again. "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" he snapped at me as he pinned my wrist next to my head. "Thought that taking my crown and now my life. Should've known you've had a thing for me." he told me as his glare became colder.

"Let go of me." I said to him when I felt his grip tighten on my wrist and struggled. "And you're the one to talk, Masturbating and think of me when your doing it. I think it's the other way around." I spat at him as I glared right back again. "Besides I had Peeta." I told hoping he believes that I'm still in love with Peeta. And I was starting to love him, I stopped crying and zoning out because I was turning into my mother.

"Your little sponsor magnet, I knew you didn't love the little shit, but he sure as hell did you, I would hear him cry about you. You must be amazing in bed, by how almost half of the guys in your district looked at you." He told me as he looked at me up and down.

"I'm not a whore like how your precious Glimmer was." I told him as I wanted to just knee him but I couldn't because his thigh was between my legs.

"Yeah, you're a little virgin." he told me and he pressed himself against me tighter. "But to make sure that I'm right-" He said before HE started to bite and me ear. I wiggle to try and get away from him. "When we get to our floor I'm going to FUCK you so damn hard you'll be limping at our interviews." he whispered in my ear. "I could tell you what I was imagining you doing to me while I jacketed off. One I pictured you begging to suck on me. Your lips around my tip." he told me before he pulled away to looked at my face, I smirk formed as he looked down to me. "Bright red, Better start now while we still don't have people watching up making it a porno.

HE told me before he pulled away and started to walk with my arm in his hand. He didn't slow down or stop so I was running to catch up wit him. He then stopped dead in his tracks. I notice reports through the glass windows and I took a deep breathe, I have to do this…for Prim. I went in front of Cato and grabbed onto his head and looked up at him. "What?" he asked me as he raised an eyebrow to me. I took a deep breathe and then kiss Cato when I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'I'm sorry Peeta.' I thought when I felt Cato wrap his arms around my waist. I press me again the glass as he continued to roughly kiss me. This kiss was brutal yet passionate. When he pulled away I heard people screaming and taking pictures of us. I buried my face in to Cato's chest. I felt tears slightly running down my face.

As soon as we got to our floor I went towards my old room and then sat on my bed and let silent tears fall down my face. I'm never gonna see Prim or Gale again, And I'm making Peeta seem like a fool for loving and I will make it by saying I hated him that it was just an act to make Cato jealous. I had to fight back a gag when I remembered what Snow demands me to do with Cato. I didn't want my first time to be like this and with someone like Cato. If it was with Gale wouldn't be so bad…he's my friend at the least. But with Cato, he's brutal, cocky, selfish, and vulgar. I couldn't believe that Cato would do that thinking of me doing who knows what to him. All I want is to wake up and have everything a big nightmare, that I'll be back in my old house with my mom, Prim and Buttercup.

* * *

I was looking up at the ceiling as Cato slammed into me moaning again, I don't feel anything, no pleasure, no pain...I'm just numb. I was then turned so I wasn't on my back but an top of Cato he grabbed onto my face and looked into my eyes with his hazy blue eyes. I knew Cato doesn't like how I'm not doing anything. So he pulled out and started to put his pants back on. He looked towards me, a sheen layer of sweat on him.

"You need to at least knowledge me, babe." he told me causing me to flinch. I held the blanket to my chest covering myself from his cold, lust filled gaze. "Stop with your self-pity bitch, do you think I enjoy having to marry you. Your from 12 and I just want to fuck you. But now look at me, I'm gonna waste my life with trash from 12!" he snapped at me, I felt my blood boil before I grabbed onto the nearest object, which as a lap, and threw it at him.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" I yelled at him as I stood on my knees. "You have no right to treat me like I'm an animal! Your the one to talk, murdering for fun. 'I don't mind the killing, in fact, I'm looking forward to it... it's part of the honor.' The words of a pure monster, killing children like Rue, Clove deserved to get her head bashed my Thresh." I told him as I glared coldly at him. Before I knew it I was pinned against the wall, naked.

"Don't act so damn high and might Fire bitch, you killed to so what makes you better then me? The fucker from 11 deserved to die, like that **_faggot_**Peeta." he told him as he glared down at me.

"Don't you ever call Peeta that, he wasn't a that! He's more of a man then you'll ever be! And if Peeta did die, I'd much rather have Thresh as a Victor partner then you, HE said no to you monsters, he should've killed you." I told him. I was now on my back with Cato standing over me, I grabbed onto my shirt and covered my myself.

"What makes you better? If you loved Faggot boy so down much then why were you all over me when we left Snows Office until we got here, your the one that made to the first moved to have me fuck you to. You're not better then me, you belong at the bottom of my shoe. You should be grateful I did jack off thinking about you. I'm sick of your crying and bitching. I'm getting used to even sharing **MY CROWN** with **YOU**!" he snapped at me as he glared down at me. I then started sobbing as I held onto myself. "Pathetic, where's your fire now Fire bitch?" he laughed at me mockingly, and then I did it, I jumped onto him.

"You heartless, vial, cold blood, brutal murder!" I screamed at him as I sat on top of him trying to punch him but he held onto my wrist. "Who do you think you are!? At least I volunteered to protect some one, not for selfish pride! I'm starving in 12 while your being a little lap dog for the Capitol! Gale's right about people from your DISTRICT! Nothing but cowards who-" I was cut short when I was pinned to the ground, I looked up to see Cato's eyebrows frowning, his teeth clenched and bared, his nose flaring.

"Don't call me a cowards bitch." he growled at me. "I'm not hiding behind words like how you are, you're stupid, you think your stronger then me but you need to learn that I'm a guy, that alone makes me stronger then you. I was abused, both physically and mentally. You couldn't take having to watch your mom get raped in front of you by your own father! that's mild compared what my aunt did to me..." he stopped before he closed his eyes. He got up off me and just walked to the walk and punch it, once, twice until his hand was bleeding. "Katniss, tell me, do you know what molestation is?" he asked me not looking back. "That's what she did to me I was only 9." he said before he fell to his knees and started to cry to myself.

I could control myself after that, I crawled towards him. "Leave me alone." he sobbed to me as he had his hands flat on the floor. I ignored him as I grabbed onto his bloody hand and cleaned out the the pieces of wall and then wrapped his hand in the sheet.

"Cato, Snow's making you do this because of me, I would stop if I could but I can't...I have to protect my sister...it's the only thing I'll have to do. I forget that you only heard talk about the games as glory and the outer district as Trash. I'm sorry what happened to you. H-how long did it last?" I asked him, his blue eyes were red.

"Until I was at reaping age." he simply told me, I held onto him and let him continued to cry. He had to go 4 years of that. I wasn't thinking, things went to fast, We went back to sex, our tears mixed with each others. I cried for Prim and he cried from dark, tragic memories from his past. I fell asleep seeing-

_Prim crying, begging me to protect her, as she was being dragged down a white hallway, I went to get her but I was surround my Snow as he laughed as I had strings on my limbs, I heard the laughter of The Capitol people and he pulled my string to do a dance. Then Cato was in front of me covered in blood looking down at me. Everything went black, until I saw a younger version of Cato, sitting on the floor crying. "What's wrong?" I asked him, he looked at me and he started to change into the older Cato I knew. _

_He broke out into a smirk before he held Peeta in a head lock choking him, laughed. "What's wrong sweetie, You can't kill me can you?" he asked as he laughed. I was then having sex with him. And I was enjoying it. _

_"Katniss...h-how could you?" I heard Peeta said causing me to look at him. "I thought you loved me..." he told me as he started to shake, then the Mutts came, his screams rang through the room, Tracker Jacker flew around me and Cato. The Blood bath was happening and the Capitol screamed for more. _

_"No one gets away with mocking the Capitol" Snow's voice echoed through out the room. _


End file.
